Soaps are made with various ornamental features. Some soaps appeal to children and are shaped like characters or have characters embedded within. These soaps appeal to children and encourage them to bath longer. Other soaps appeal to adults who purchase them to adorn bath areas and the like. Still other soaps contain advertisements which of course appeal to the advertisers.
Bitton, Children's Toy and Bath Soap Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,429, Feb. 2, 1993, describes a transparent soap with embedded toy or figurine. Villain, Manufacture of Transparent Soap Tablets containing Advertisements, U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,549, Oct. 13, 1931, describes a transparent soap containing embedded at the middle thereof a piece of paper, metal, cardboard or the like bearing an advertisement.